Eternal Trust: A Demon Summoner's Story
by Mina Lyn
Summary: A young 16 year old girl, named Lima (Lee-muh) Kisaki, has experienced a terrifying past. She fell in love with a young boy at the age of fourteen, and had her heart broken. She learned it is hard to trust people, and has vowed to never love again.
1. Prologue

(AN:)[start note] Thank you for visiting here. I FINALLY GOT THE PROLOGUE UP, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ::ahem:: Anyway. As so this story took place earlier, before the prologue was made, It was in script form, and received a suggestion to change it to a more of.story like form. Well, I have taken that into consideration, as to yes, I agree, script form is kinda confusing. I'm trying to figure out how to get the italics to work..in the process of learning. This is my first fan fiction..well.my second because I had a Yu Yu Hakusho one, but my computer was all screwed up and froze, and all my data was lost. DANG MICROSOFT! ::ahem:: Before I lose my patience with this darn technology, isn't it uncanny how the prologue was created..after the actual fan fiction? Heehee...I suppose it is...ah, heck with it. I would appreciate it if you left a review for me. I like those. ^- ^ As I continue working on these chapter, I have something to help my mind get going ::eats some cake:: yummy...food. [end note]  
  
Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Shippou, and Miroku begin leaving a small town on the outskirts of a forest along the mountains. Kagome is waving to the villagers as they leave.  
"Why must you cause such a scene?" arrogantly says Inu-Yasha.  
"What scene? Thanks to you, you caused the scene just to get one more shard you idiot," responds Kagome. The shard she holds in her hand begins to glow vibrantly as they enter the forest.  
Miroku states, "Seems like we are coming onto another shard, are we not?"  
Shippou begins to hop up and down with excitement. "Where, where where?"  
"Calm down. Sheesh." Inu-Yasha snaps at Shippou. "Can we just have some peace an quiet until we find it?"  
Kagome puts the shard in her hand back into a little bottle she has the rest of the shards in, which is on a chain around her neck. They continue walking the rest of the way, until they reach two paths. There is a sign in the fork in the road, with two arrows pointing down a path. One states 'Yumi Valley' and the other states 'Gensing River'. At this point, the crew is deciding on which road to take. A slightly chilled wind blows. Kagome walks up to the sign, noticing a paper posted up on the post. She takes it off, and begins to read it.  
  
Looking for a place to stay? Need some sleep? Need a nice meal for once? If you are looking for any of these, please come find the Kisaki Yumi Inn, located following the path to your left. Just ask for Lima and she will show you the way to where you would be staying.  
  
There is a picture of a girl on there, with bright green eyes, and light blue, almost a slate, colored hair. Her appearance is of a twelve year old child. Kagome takes the flyer, and presents it to the rest.  
"Hey guys, check this out. If we take this path, there is an inn along this path." Kagome tells them in full confidence. "We should take the path towards Yumi Valley."  
Miroku asks her, "Are you sure lady Kagome? What if it strays us off the way in which to another Shikon shard?"  
"Don't ask me question, how am I suppose to know? I just know I'm hungry, and I want a decent bite to eat."  
Kagome begins walking down the path to Yumi Valley. The others all stare at each other, shrug, and begin to go down that same path as well. 


	2. A Destroyed Past

(AN:) [start note] Hay-lo again! So, you have reached chapter one, GOOD FOR YOU! You get a cookie. No wait.::eats cookie:: IT'S MINE I TELL YOU! MINE! ::ahem::  
  
Before I become my evil insane self over a simple little cookie, let me congratulate you.on.. um.whatever that you did.O.o Nevermind. I like making authors notes.. this is fun. It passes time. Anyway, if you haven't noticed, I have reversified the script into a story, as I stated in the last note.  
  
::turns radio up:: ooo, I like this song. ::starts running around room:: I wish I had a guitar..I did...I sold it to buy a video game T.T It's official.I'm pathetic. Well..  
  
Mikomi Omaesan Enjoi! [end note]  
  
Chapter One: A Destroyed Past  
  
They continue along the path, and are in Yumi Valley. Shippou begins hopping up and down as he usually does to get someone's attention. "I'm hungry. When are we going to stop and eat?" he whines. "As soon as we come to a village and get the money to buy us some food, unfortunately." ::sweat drop:: InuYasha yawns, and takes a big whiff of the cold air. He stops walking, and begins to sniff around. "I smell cat! Where is it?" As they usually do when InuYasha states something of no importance, they keep walking and ignore him.  
Along the path, there is a small waterfall emptying itself into a small pond, of hot water. It is surrounded by vines of ivy, and looks as a dream. Bushes are the barricade between it, and the forest.  
"Yay! Hot Spring! I'm going in first!" yells Shippou as he makes his way towards the pond. Suddenly, a small, but, suspicious growling comes from the bushes off to the side. They begin to rustle, causing Shippou to run and hide. Unfortunately, he ends up on top of InuYasha's head. "Do you mind?" InuYasha says in a perturbed voice. "Well sorry if I'm a little spooked" snaps back Shippou in a shaky voice. Miroku puts himself in front of Kagome, protecting her. "Stay behind me." he tells her. InuYasha yawns sarcastically. "Of course, be my guest, Take all of the glory and be the star. Typical."  
An odd creature emerges from the bushes. It's eyes glow of a yellowish amber tone. Taken as a wolf figure, but oddly enough, with cabbit- like ears, and tiger stripes of black along white fur. Long and sleek like a tiger, it crouches down, slowly examining the intruders of its territory.  
  
Kagome states that it looks like a wolf. InuYasha also announces what he said earlier; he smelled a cat. Miroku begins to whip out his wind tunnel, but only to cause an intrusion, a young girl runs out from the bushes. "Noooooooooooooo!" she yells and runs towards him. She falls onto Miroku; he falls backwards onto the ground, knocking over Kagome onto InuYasha, which stands his ground.  
  
(AN: reminds me of dominoes)  
  
The girl gets up, and strays over to the TigerWolf, which prowls in front of her in a 'ready to attack' stance. The girl whispers something to it, and the TigerWolf returns to its position behind her.  
"What's the deal here?" InuYasha stubbornly says. A few seconds later, "And who might you be young lady?" Miroku asks the young girl who fell upon him just moments ago.  
"I'm Lima. I'm deeply sorry for this. I should be more careful, and make sure my sister doesn't jump to conclusions, like she usually does. She is very protective." she is interrupted by Shippou. "She's your.sister?"  
"Yes, it's odd isn't it? She is three-fourths demon, when I'm only one. You see, my mother was three fourths demon as well, and my father, he was a full fledged human, but practiced magic and managed a shrine."  
Kagome introduces herself. "I'm Kagome. So, how old are you? You look familiar." "I'm sixteen, turning seventeen in about a month. Yes, I know, me being short is often misleading. Oh, this is Mouko, she is twenty-five."  
Mouko finally speaks, to everyone's amazement, except Limas. "Are you sure we can trust these people? If you feel alright with it, I'm going to go on and head home without you. You know how you are with most outsiders."  
InuYasha steps forward, "I'll show you outsider." Kagome yells out the usually command of SIT! InuYasha is pummeled to the ground. "I wish you would stop that."  
Lima stands there, staring at them. ::sweat drop:: She turns to her sister. "I think I'll be fine. I'll bring them to the inn." Mouko nods and runs back into the forest, and they lose sight of her.  
"So, you live in the forest?" asks Kagome, just looking for answers about this new girl before them. "My grandmother owns an inn not too far from here. It's being passed down to me considering her old age, and my sister, she'll scare the visitors." Lima smiles. Kagome now begins to remember why Lima seems so familiar, as well as her name. "You're the girl from that flyer, out by the fork in the road, right?" "Why yes, I am. Not many people notice that posted there. They eventually just wander here. Actually, the Gensing River meets up along the Yumi Valley path, just a ways from here. So it doesn't matter what path you take, you end up in the same place. Shall I show you the way to the inn?" Shippou tugs on her pant leg. "Is there food?" "Yes." Shippou begins running in circles. "Then what are we waiting for? I'm starved!" Miroku taps Shippou on the head with his staff, and walks up to Lima. "I suspect there are bedrooms?" "Yes, it's an inn, what do you suspect?" Miroku has a perverted look on his face.  
  
(AN: Doesn't he always? ^-^*)  
  
Lima snaps back at him. "If you are expecting a night with my sister, she wouldn't even take a second glance at you." Miroku stares at her surprise at the attitude she has. "Plus, she is engaged." Kagome interrupts before Miroku can get a word out. "She is?" "Yea, to some guy that stopped in one day, and ended up staying for about a year. They fell in love, happily ever after, that sorta thing. I don't too much into that stuff like I use to." Miroku butts into the conversation between Kagome and Lima about her sister, only to change the subject. "Ok then, how about you? I can't just stand here and wonder, I must ask you.." Lima just looks at him and begins to stutter at not knowing what to say. "Uh.I.um," she takes a step back and begins to lightly blush, "I'm single.why? What do you want?" There was a short minute of silence. "Don't answer that question.." She turns away from Miroku back to Kagome, her newfound friend. "I'm sorry, I only know your name, who are the others?" Kagome looks over at InuYasha. "That's InuYasha. Beware of him, he can be a real pain and is very stubborn." InuYasha just glances over at them and rolls his eyes. Shippou tugs on Limas pant leg again. "I'm Shippou." Miroku grabs Limas hand, and kisses it lightly. "I'm Miroku." Lima's eyes begin to give the expression that she is annoyed, but isn't surprised. ::sweat drop:: "That explains a lot." Miroku lets her hand go. "So, you've heard of me?" "Why yes I have, from the travelers that stop at the inn." "What have they told you?" "You are a perverted backstabbing monk." InuYasha says something in the background. "They speak the truth!" Lima continues what she was saying. "Don't touch me. I'm keeping my eye on you." Miroku responds with a slight grin. "Oh really?" "Don't get any ideas, you just stay away from my sister. You obviously don't know about me do you?" "What is there that I should know?" "That's for me to know and for you to find out." Lima winks at him teasingly. Miroku lightly blushes at her odd response.  
  
(AN: Lima uses that line a lot throughout the story. Just wanted to point that out)  
  
Shippou is sitting above in a tree, looking down on the group. "Can we get going? I'm tired of sitting here." He jumps down and finishes his sentence. "and I'm still hungry." They all look at Lima. "Follow me. Sorry to keep you all waiting." She runs down the path ahead of them. InuYasha says sarcastically, "Well, it's about time we got moving!" They all begin to follow her down the shady path. When she comes to a stop, it is nearly dusk. Lima says turns to them, with the inn behind her. "This is it. Let me go tell my grandmother that we have visitors. I'll be right back." She goes off toward the in, and opens the door slowly. She peeks inside. There is a short while of silence, and then she waves back at the other to come inside.  
Kagome walks inside amazed at how big the inn is. The living room has a small table in the center, with a vibrantly designed rug sprawled out on the floor. Small chairs surround the table. To the right of them, close to a fairly large window, is a raised table, with a series of chairs around it as well. This is obviously the kitchen. Just off to the side near the living room is a staircase leading upstairs, where there is a corridor of doors, and there is railing along the side, which looks down onto the living room. "Wow.this place is nice." An elderly old woman, shaky and holding onto her cane as she walks, comes toward them. "Just call me Grandmother Kisaki, and why thank you. Who might you be?" "Kagome." Lima interrupts this small conversation before her grandmother engages onto one her long stories. "Grandmother, you remember the monk that young traveler told us about?" "Yes my dear. Why must you bring up such a story when we have visitors?" Lima coughs. "Um, he is one of the visitors I'm afraid." Miroku turns around toward the two from gazing at the inn. "Has someone mentioned me?" Grandmother Kisaki raises her cane, almost poking him in the face. "What have you bestowed upon my faithful granddaughter you man hoe? Speak now or forever hold you peace!" Miroku stares at the grandmother in puzzlement. Lima pulls back her grandmother and places her back in her rocking chair in the living room in front of a fireplace, which is lit. "Grandmother, please. He doesn't seem as bad as what we have heard. Trust me. I can fend for myself now." "If you say so Lima. Now, where is Mouko?" "She's probably with Suyo somewhere. You know those two, always together." Kagome over hears and asks, "Who is Suyo?" Lima turns and looks at her, and walks back to the others. "Oh, Suyo is her partner I mentioned." Grandmother Kisaki tells Lima to show them to their rooms and to then prepare dinner. "Yes m'am." She looks at the others and nods, as she begins to head up the stairs. The first door on the right has a sign on it: 'Keep Out! Lima's Territory' Lima opens the door. "Kagome, you can stay in my room." "You didn't really have to." "Don't worry about it. I'm fine with staying downstairs anyway." Lima smiles. "Alright, if you say so." Kagome walks into the room, and shuts the door, and looks around, learning more about Lima at everything she sees on the wall.  
Lima makes way down the corridor, passing two doors, and then stops to another door to the right. She opens it. "Shippou and InuYasha, you guys stay in here for the night." Shippou runs in there. "Yippee! I get a roommate!" He turns around and peeks from behind the door after InuYasha walks in annoyed with the fact he has to stay with an annoying little runt. "But Lima.can't I stay downstairs with you?" Lima bends down and looks at Shippou. "I would prefer you to stay in here with InuYasha. Is that okay with you?" "I guess." Shippou turns around and mopes back in the room.  
When Lima goes to stand up, Miroku makes a disturbing gesture.  
  
(AN: And we can all guess what that is. ::mutters 'what a sick pervert he is'::)  
  
Lima glances at him over her shoulder, and turns around only to slap him across the face. Therefore, now there is a red mark on his face, which disappears after a few seconds. "One more time and I'll throw you over this railing!" Miroku looks over the railing to the downstairs. Lima explains to him, "Yes, I know. It's a long drop. Now, this way to your room." Miroku follows her, as she opens the door to the room at the far end of the corridor, which the end wall has double doors leading to a balcony leading to the outside. She opens the door to her left. "As for you, you will be staying here." Miroku glances inside. There is a queen size bed in all of the rooms. Miroku passes at her, "Are you going to stay in here with me?" "Not a chance! I'm not even going to tell you where I'm sleeping at the thought of what you're capable of. I'm not some skank you just pick up from anywhere you know." "You don't know the half of it." Miroku clutches her hands. "Why must you deny me so? I'm just looking for someone's heart to love, and you have set a perfect example of what I'm set out for." Lima just stares up at him, and then at where he has her hands grasped in his. She jerks her hands free, and looks down. "I deny you.because I'm afraid of a relationship with someone. You don't know me, you wouldn't understand." Lima walks down the hall, slowly making her way into a sprint. Miroku begins to think to himself. 'Maybe if I talk to her, I can get the pleasure I'm looking for, but, why does she seem so upset?'  
Miroku walks out of the room, shuts the door, and follows Lima down the stairs. Lima stops to speak with her grandmother. "I'm going to take a step outside. I'll be back in about an hour." "Be careful this time. This is the first time you have ventured out on your own without Mouko." "I'll be fine." Lima grabs her jacket, and walks outside, and begins to run out of sight. Right after her grandmother loses sight of her from the door, Miroku reaches downstairs. She turns around and looks up at him. "You are wondering what she is upset about, aren't you?" Miroku nods to the old woman's question. "I'll let you in on her little secret. Pull up a chair, this will take awhile." Suddenly, a slight fog forms, as if going back into a flashback.  
"When Lima was a young girl, when she was about fourteen, she fell in love with a young boy." A picture of a young Lima appears, standing at the door, holding a dust cloth, when a young boy around her age walks in, and spots her. He has dark hair, and is taller than her. She looks down and lightly blushes. "His name was Naraku, so he said. He stayed for a long while, and looked to have an eye for her." There is now an image of Lima and Naraku sitting on the floor in front of the fire, with his arm around her, whispering things into her ear, and then her laughing. Then she rested her head on his shoulder. "After about a month, he left a note on her bedroom door." Lima is picking up a note, and reading is, recalling some of what it says. She says "I'm sorry my love.it has been nice to be with you." she smiles and continues. "This makes my life all more the bearable. I'm deeply sorry for the pain I may be causing you, but this relationship must come to an end." Lima drops the note, and tears begin to fill her eyes. When the note reaches the floor, she is running out of her room in tears. She runs outside onto the path, and sees no sign of Naraku. She falls to her knees, still in tears.  
  
The picture slightly switches to Lima now, she is running through the forest, swatting at branches out of her way, and her eyes enveloped in tears.  
  
The grandmother speaks again. "She went into an emotional breakdown. She became someone different from the Lima we all knew and loved so dearly." Her grandmother offers the young Lima some food, but Lima just pushes it away, and turns her head. Mouko is talking to her in her room, and Lima just doesn't say anything, and has her head hung down. A small tear runs down her cheek. "She actually just started speaking less than a year ago. Now, she has made a vow to herself." Lima is outside on the balcony on the second floor looking out. She is muttering to herself. "I don't want to experience this pain any longer." Lima has a knife clutched in her hand. She lifts it up..but the drops it. "I just can't do it!" She begins to go hysterical. She leans over the balcony rail, looking down on the path in front of the inn. "From this day forward, I will never love again." The flashback fades away, and is now back at the scene of Miroku and the grandmother speaking at the table. "Now have meeting you, and the way you have been.how do you young ones say nowadays, 'hitting' on her, makes her afraid to even liking someone. She is scared of having feelings for anyone. I don't want her to end up in the wrong hands, she is a very sweet and intelligent girl, but very naïve. This is why her sister goes with her. Mouko has a sense.I guess, if someone is good or evil. Unfortunately, she didn't feel anything toward Naraku, he was blocking he senses." Miroku goes to stand up, but the old woman continues to speak with him. "There is something else you should know about my Lima. She.is unique. She has.powers in other words. She can create thunderstorms out of nowhere, and move things just by looking at them. If any evil source overpowers her pure heart, she can destroy anything and anyone that crosses her path. I wouldn't try to make her mad if I were you. I get the feeling you respect her now by what I have told you." Miroku nods to this fact. "Now, go find her. We don't want her to swallow herself up in self-pity. I don't want her to attempt killing herself once more from the pain it has gotten to such a large extent. Go, quickly!" Miroku runs out of the door. Grandmother Kisaki directs him in the way in which she ran off, and told him of a clearing by a mountain ledge where Lima often goes to try and sort her thoughts out.  
Kagome is peeking out the edge of the door, looking downstairs. She heard the whole conversation. "Poor Lima." she mutters. InuYasha and Shippou are looking out of their door as well. 


	3. He Returns

(AN:) [Start note]  
  
So, you're back for more? Wondering what Lima's gonna do? Well, now you get to find out, don't ya ::wink:: Pretty please...leave a review. I would REALLY appreciate it. If you say to write it in script form..I'm going to hurt you ::smiles innocently:: So far, I've spent about 5-6 hours making this into a story form...JUST BECAUSE OF ONE REVIEW! Well..it was a good idea to begin with actually. After I finish this, it's onto writing Chapter 5! I'm not gonna tell you what happens...except that Lima summons her first demon. ^-^ wait.o.o you aren't suppose to know she can summon demons yet...FORGET WHAT I JUST SAID! ::hits you on head with pen:: ok, all gone now.right? RIGHT? You better say yes, or it's the return of the pen again.  
  
By the way, yes, I am hyper. I just had a bunch of chocolate at 11:30 pm. I hafta be in bed by 1. ::shrugs:: I do not wish to be grounded again. ::sweat drop::  
  
[end note]  
  
Lima continues running through the forest, tears trickling down her face. She bats at the branches in her way. She trips over a low-lying log, and falls to the ground. She picks herself back up, with her knees scraped, and continues her running. Parting through a set of lined trees, she makes her way to her 'Thoughtful Spot.' There is a ledge in front of her, and over it is the Yumi Valley. It's a very steep drop. There is a small place where a fire was once lit, and closest to her, is a log on the ground, where she sits. There are two gravestones to the side, with flowers on them. One says "Jurai Kisaki" and the other "Gama Kisaki," both of the burial areas.of her parents. It is said, that their ghosts are often floating around here. This is why Lima goes here; hopefully to find them, but most of the time, they aren't there. They weren't there now. Lima sits down on the log, and begins to sob in her hands.  
"Why must I torture myself with this? Why can't I just love someone and not be afraid?" she speaks to herself. She sighs. "Maybe.I'm not meant to have someone to love; maybe, I'm meant to be.alone." She stands up, and looks at the mountains. Lima thinks to herself. 'I could just jump over that ledge, and it would all be over. What is holding me back though? Is it the fact that I don't want to waste my life in such an instant?' Lima speaks aloud. "What if there is someone? I really don't want this pain much longer."  
She begins to walk towards the ledge.  
  
(AN: Does this remind you of some soap opera, or is it just me? I bet, someone reading this is thinking, DON'T DO IT LIMA, DON'T DO IT! I can picture my mom gasping right now. I hope she didn't just read that o.o)  
  
Miroku is running through the forest, following the trail of broken branches Lima left behind. He sees light through the trees. 'That must be the spot' he thought. He gains speed, and rushes toward that light. He comes through the trees, watching Lima walk towards the edge. He runs up to her, not noticing the log, which he trips over. Lima hears this and turns around, only to find him on the ground. He gets up, and she turns back around, and looks over the edge. "I'm sorry." She tells him this, and then she takes one more step, drawing her closer to the ledge. He rushes to her, and grabs her shoulder before she takes her last step. "Don't do it." He tells her in a worried tone. Lima turns around, and walks toward the log, and faces him.  
"Why must you follow me? If you are trying to be my stalker, you sure are accomplishing it." She asks him with her head hung low, staring at the ground. "Maybe so, but to keep you from hurting yourself, I am your stalker." He replies. Lima turns around, her back facing him. "You don't know the pain I'm suffering. Just.just.leave me alone." "Your grandmother explained everything to me. I understand Naraku's ways, for I too, am searching a way to destroy him. He has put a curse one me, well, my family for that matter. That black hole in my hand is a curse. It's been in my family for quite some time. Now, it has been passed to me, and I'm searching revenge. If I don't find him and kill him, this black hole will eat me alive." Lima turns back around, and looks at him straight in the eyes. Her eyes are beginning to tear once again. "I.. I'm so sorry.I didn't know." "I don't need an apology. I have been able to live with my pain, but you." Lima sits down on the log. "I'm fine. I've been able to cope with it every once in awhile. Sometimes, I just don't understand. You're probably fine with it since you just do one-night stands." Miroku joins her on the log. "That's true, but sometimes, the thought of having just one person to love instead crosses my mind." "Am I a victim of your perverted charm?" "Maybe, it depends. Lima." He looks at her in the eyes, and she looks back at him. She tilts her head, wondering what he's going to ask of her now. "Will you bear my child so I won't have to suffer if this black hole swallows me whole?" Lima stares at him. She stands up, and he stands up with her. "Well?" Lima looks at him, one of her eyebrows raises as she stares at him in suspicion. "Are you high on something?" she asks him, keeping her face straight to keep from laughing at his question. "I'm serious." Miroku clutches her hands. "I want to share this with you." Lima jerks free. "I'm not some dirty skank! Don't touch me!" Lima backs away, towards the trees. She begins to tear again.  
  
(AN: You can guess by now, that Lima gets upset easily. She is very emotional. Anybody need a Kleenex? ::thinks to self 'I think Miroku is high on something.'::)  
  
Lima looks at Miroku, as she gets in a stance to turn and run. "I'm tired of trusting people too easily! From now on, I'm not going to trust anyone. I can't take it!" Lima turns and runs. Miroku thinks to himself, 'Why must she keep running from the past?' He begins to follow her again. He comes through the trees, finding her standing in the middle of the path near the inn. "Are you still stalking me?" she calls to him with her back facing him. "You can't keep running from the past! You should put it behind you, and live the rest of your life. Lima.just.forget it." Miroku calls back to her. Lima turns around. "And why should I listen to someone like you?" She yells, as tears fall down from her glossy eyes. "Because.you know I'm right." Lima looks down.as if in deep thought of what he said. Then, she starts running towards him. Miroku puts his arms around her as she cries against him. He strokes her hair from her eyes. Lima begins to talk. "I can't take it anymore! How can I let go of someone I've loved for so long? I have been waiting longer for him to come back. I don't understand what I'm feeling anymore. I can't sort out my thoughts like I use to!" Miroku begins to think to himself. 'I've never felt this close to someone. What is happening to me? Suddenly, this girl has changed my whole outlook on life.' Miroku's hands begin to move down Lima's back. She doesn't notice.  
  
(AN: That's the typical Miroku. He just can't control himself can he? Tsk tsk tsk.)  
  
"Miroku, what do you think you are doing?" Mouko stares at Miroku, as he pulls his hand back. Mouko is sitting in a tree just above them. Lima and Miroku look up at her. She is in her human form. Her stripes are still present on her skin, but not as much. She still has those odd cabbit ears, but all in all, she has a nice figure.  
  
(AN: according to Miroku)  
  
Mouko jumps down, and begins to walk toward them. She bares her claws in one hand, as they extend from her fingertips. Lima pushes herself in front of Miroku. "I can't allow you to hurt him." "He looked as if he was going to." Lima interrupts her. "He wasn't. He was comforting me. He was showing me that there is a way I can be more careful with who I can trust, and for me to let go of my past." "But Lima." "No buts Mouko." Miroku smirks. "Fine, whatever you say Lima. I know anything I say won't change you." "Good. I'm tired of you deciding whom I should trust or not. I'm old enough to where I can make my own decisions. You understand me?" "Have it your way. I'm going home." Mouko makes her way between them, and walks into the inn. Lima looks up at Miroku, turns towards the inn, and walks to it. "Might as well go back."  
Lima opens the door, and everyone is sitting in the living room talking. Her grandmother is engaged into one of her stories. 'I feel bad for her victims.' Lima thinks to herself. "I'm home!" Lima's voice echoes through the house. Grandmother Kisaki stops telling her stories and looks up at Lima. 'Thank God' InuYasha thinks to himself as he rolls his eyes. "Feeling better Lima?" Grandmother Kisaki asks her. "Much better." She responds. Shippou jumps off of Grandmother Kisaki's lap, and runs over Lima and Miroku. "So, where exactly were you Miroku, huh?" the little fox boy asks suspiciously, crossing his arms like the small child that he is. Kagome gets up and walks to Miroku, and looks at him straight in the face. She looks at him suspiciously as well. "What did you do to Lima this time?" Lima cuts in to help him in his questionnaire. "It's ok. It's not as bad as it seems." Kagome turns around and walks back into the living room. She shrugs. "If you say so. I just don't like the look in his eyes. So, what are we eating?" Lima's eyes turn into tiny dots. "Oh shoot.I forgot to." Grandmother Kisaki tells her before she freaks out, "Some lamb with rice. I normally don't cook on occasions." Lima hugs the elderly woman. "Thank you grandmother." "You're very welcome my dear Lima. Now, everyone, let's eat!"  
Time passes, and everyone is finished eating. Shippou lifts up his plate. "Is there any rice left?" Lima passes him a bowl of rice; it is only about one-fourth full. Shippou takes it. "Thank you." "Your very welcome." InuYasha starts a conversation with, "I'm surprised Miroku hasn't said anything perverted all night. What are you up to?" Miroku just simply says, "Nothing."  
  
(AN: We all know that's a big fat lie.)  
  
"Oh come one Miroku. I know you must be up to something in that sick mind of yours." Before a fight starts, Kagome points her fork at InuYasha. "InuYasha just quit your bickering and shut up!" "Hey, watch it with that thing! Don't tell me to shut up!" Kagome yells her command...SIT! InuYasha falls through the chair. Lima just giggles at the other end of the table. Grandmother Kisaki says something sarcastically, "Yep, there goes another chair." She peers down on InuYasha, who is sitting on the floor. Lima talks to Kagome. "Do that again. It was amusing to watch." Kagome looks at her. "I'll have to wait for the right time. I don't want him to disobey me, now do I?" Kagome and Lima start laughing.  
Mouko walks in from her room downstairs. She eats in her room since she prefers not to be acquainted with the guests too often. Mouko takes a glance over at Lima, and walks into the kitchen to put her dishes away. Grandmother Kisaki joins her. They begin to strike up a conversation on their own. "That's the first time I've seen Lima laugh in a long time." Mouko starts. "Yes, that's a good sign. Miroku sure made her feel.happier." "Or otherwise, she made him really happy." Mouko came back with a sarcastic response. Grandmother Kisaki snaps back at her jokingly. "You're always such a crab. Lighten up and live a little. He doesn't seem like such a bad boy. He just looks for the attention by my guess."  
It's now ten o'clock at night. All of the doors are shut, and everyone is sleeping. Miroku's light is still as he usually has on before he goes to sleep. He often sits and goes through his thoughts. Lima is also awake, making her way to Miroku's room. She knocks on the door quietly before entering. "Come in." Lima peeks inside, and then walks inside. "Can I speak with you a minute Miroku?" Miroku sits up from his bed, for he was already in bed. "Yes." Lima sits next to him, and begins to speak to him. "I forgot to thank you." "Why must you thank me?" "For making me happy again, and helping me realize that there's more to life than just one person." Miroku changes the subject. He does not prefer to talk about himself. "So, what was Naraku like?" "Didn't my grandmother tell you?" Lima looks down, towards to floor, away from Miroku. Miroku notices he is beginning to make her upset again. "Ah yes, I remember. Whoever knew such a cold-hearted snake could be so nice." Lima sighs. "Yea."  
Lima leans her head on Miroku's shoulder. "Do you think, if all possible, that Naraku still thinks of me? Or, at least, loves me the way I thought he did?" Miroku tries to comfort her; he puts his arm around her. "He might. You never know. My guess is that he thinks of you every now and then, but not love. Knowing Naraku, he has never loved anybody since he is pure evil." "You really think that?" Lima looks up at him, with her glossy eyes. "Yes." Miroku's hand slides and this time, Lima notices. Lima punches him in the face. She gets up, and heads to the door. "I told you. I can be sweet. If you just happen to catch me on my bad side, you'll regret it!" Lima stomps out, kicking the door shut. Miroku just sighs. "Women."  
There was a sudden tremor throughout the inn, as if something ran into it. A series of thuds seem to disappear out of hearing range, as if someone fell down the stairs. Lima's voice comes from the living room. "Ow!" Her footsteps seem to come back up the stairs, but another tremor causes her to fall backwards this time. "What the heck is going on?" she yells. Everyone walks out of his or her rooms. Shippou stretches and wipes his eyes. Kagome yells down the stairs. "Lima, are you okay?" Lima calls back up to her." With the exception of maybe some brain damage, I'm fine." Shippou slides down the rail of the stairs. He runs over to Lima and helps her up. "I'm scared." He tells her. The others run downstairs before the tremor returns. They are now at about three minute intervals. "I get the feeling this isn't good." InuYasha states a fact everybody else knows of. "Is it a possible earthquake?" Kagome says shakily. Lima states a fact. "Not here. Not in these mountains. There has never been an earthquake in Yumi Valley." Miroku finally walks out of his room, yawning. "Where's Lima?" He looks over the railing, to the downstairs; a tremor causes him to fall downstairs, luckily onto a couch. Lima stares at him, hiding her laughs. She speaks to change the subject. "Where's Mouko?" Everybody starts staring at each other. InuYasha runs towards the window of the kitchen, opens it, and runs outside. "We should follow him." Kagome tells everyone around her. Kagome runs after him, but smart, she uses the door. Shippou follows, jumping on Kagome's shoulder before she opens the door. Lima dazes at the floor, in deep thought. Miroku stands up, and looks at her/ He runs to the door, turns back at her, and asks "Well, aren't you coming?" She snaps out of it, and nods. She begins to run to the door, but a tremor causes her to trip into his arms. She stands up, pushing his arms off of her. "I don't need your help." Lima runs outside. Miroku runs after her. Everyone is to a halt. The only person standing in front of them, is a sixteen year old boy. He has dark hair, and is tall and thin. Lima's eyes begin to tear again as she stares at him. She whispers under her breathe. "Naraku."  
  
(AN: I wouldn't be surprised. ::eats popcorn::.)  
  
"Lima, I've come back for you." Naraku calls to her. Lima blinks, and takes a step forward. Kagome yells to her. "No Lima! It's a trick! Don't fall for it!" Lima walks towards Naraku; Miroku grabs her hand., but she jerks her hand free from his grasp. Shippou hops up and down so he can be heard too. "Don't Do it!" Naraku interrupts all of Lima's new friends. "I want you to join me in finding what I deserve. Come Lima, it's the only way through your pain and suffering; it's to be with me." Lima stops walking towards him; she wipes her eyes from the tears. Her memories return, of the good times she had with him. Then she remembers when he left her, and when she tried to kill herself the two times. She finally speaks. "I was fourteen then Naraku. That was three years ago. I'm not the same girl I was then." "But Lima, don't you love me?" Lima closes her eyes tight., hiding her tears that she sheds once again. She looks at him in the face. "I've moved on now. I don't trust you anymore, and I never will!" Lima's eyes glow yellow, and it begins to rain. Not just light misty rain, but literally downpour. Lightning begins to hits the lightning rods high up in the mountains. "Don't make this hard my dear Lima.it will only end with but your own death." "As long as your death pays for all of these loses, that's all that matters to me." Lima puts one arm out, aiming at Naraku. To his surprise, a bolt of lighting comes jolting at him. He teleports behind her and stabs her with a sword. Lima falls to the ground. Miroku yells out her name. He goes to run to her aid, but Kagome puts her hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine. There is another thing about her you don't know." Miroku stops, and looks back at Kagome. "Trust me."  
Lima stands up to Naraku's surprise. The giant gash inside her, is only but a small scar. She looks up at Naraku, with piercing eyes. "You may have pierce my body, but not my spirit!" With saying this much, a small ball of light forms between her hands. A jolt of lighting strikes her, but doesn't faze her. It only adds to the power she is conjuring. She moves her hands outward, and the beam of light is shot through Naraku, as well as jolts of lightning. Lima calls back the beam. "You have forgotten Naraku.time heals all wound. For you.time is short, and for me, I'm healed." Naraku turns into his original form. "You have underestimated me Lima. I tried to take you back..now..it has only caused for you to have, more pain!"  
Grandmother Kisaki comes from inside the house. "Lima? Are you alright?" Lima calls out to her. "Grandmother! Go back inside before you are hurt!" Naraku focuses his attention at Grandmother Kisaki. He cuts off the circulation of her breathing.she falls to the floor. Lima looks at Naraku, and jumps onto him, breaking his concentration. Naraku forces Lima off of him. He throws her through the window of the house. Lima gets up, and runs out from the door to her grandmother. Naraku starts laughing. "Poor.poor pitiful little Lima. That has a nice ring to it. You're such a pitiful soul, you haven't changed." Naraku disappears out of sight.  
Mouko comes from the bushes, as she always does. "Sorry I'm late. I noticed the sudden storm. I knew you must have caused it." InuYasha walks over to her. "Well then pussycat, you're a little too late." Mouko smarts back at him. "Excuse me?" "You heard me. You're too late. You're sister has driven Naraku away all on her own, but, a life was lost. It wasn't by her choice though." Mouko rushes to Lima and sees Grandmother Kisaki in her arms, breathless.  
"You stay here and watch the inn. I'm going off to find Naraku." Lima looks up at her sister. "But." Mouko looks back at her, worried about her little sister. "I'll be fine. You need to stop worrying about me. I'm not just your little baby sister anymore Mouko." Mouko looks down onto Grandmother Kisaki's face. "I understand." Lima looks up, only to see Miroku standing in front of her. Lima stands up. "I never knew you could.the sword.and then you." Lima puts her hand on his lips. "Shhh." Miroku then stops talking. Lima removes her hand from him. "Like I said, for me to know, and for you to find out." Lima turns to everyone else, staring at her. "Well, what are we waiting for? Are we going to kill Naraku or what?" Kagome says in a happy tone of voice. "Another person added to our little mob? Good! This time, it's a girl around my age." InuYasha reacts differently. "Oh great. Another smart mouthed teenage girl."  
Lima runs in the in real fast, changes her clothes, and packs some food in a tiny backpack. She grabs some money, and a map as well. Lima runs out. "Let's get going!" Now, the group continues down the path, past the inn, in the direction they were headed in before. 


End file.
